


Kylo Ren Seen With Mystery Woman

by Narcissus_rose



Series: The Archives [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fix-It, News Media, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Secret Relationship, Speculation, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_rose/pseuds/Narcissus_rose
Summary: Kylo Ren has been seen with a mystery woman. Who could it be?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Archives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884244
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Kylo Ren Seen With Mystery Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the article Rey reads in the previous work in this series defending her. If you haven’t read it I recommend you do but it isn’t a necessity.

[ _ Third Republic Historical Archives _ ]

**Item:** news article

**Date:** 35 ABY

**Affiliation:** Coruscant Times

**Name:** Kama Elleassa

**Sex:** female 

[ _ this article was written after the images of Kylo Ren were released with an anonymous woman _ ]

[ _ that woman is now known to be his wife Rey Solo _ ]

‘Ren seen with mystery woman’ seems to be the theme of today’s headlines, with the famous pictures seen everywhere. It seems that the moment they were released all the galaxy’s tabloids collectively decided that this mystery woman was the root of all evil.

Those with anti-First-Order leanings appear to hate her for no reason other than who she is with, and those who are more supportive of the order appear to hate her for no reason other than who she is with.

In summary it appears that all the galaxy’s news outlets have united in their hate for this girl.

Some think that she is just a social climber, others say that she’s in it for the money (of which I’m sure he has lots). Theories have been flying around all over the place, the most popular being that she is some socialite he met at the celebration of his coronation over a year ago. Although I have to say, I was at his coronation and I met some of those socialites, and those girls would not be keeping quiet about snapping up the supreme leader.

Some think that she is doing it for publicity and eventually she’ll leave him and do some tell-all about how she ‘escaped from the clutches of Kylo Ren’ making everyone feel sorry for her. 

Either way it appears that everyone speculating about her identity clearly hasn’t taken any time to even look at the pictures. When I do all I see is a young man who is clearly smitten with the girl in front of him. Not once have I seen him do anything that comes close to smiling; not when he announced the creation of the child protection programs, creating a system of care for orphaned children, not when he announced aid to outer rim planets that suffered most under Snoke, and not when he announced that he was the new supreme leader. Simply put, Kylo Ren does not smile.

Yet for this girl he does, and I think that this is where the animosity towards this girl stems from.

That is why I would like to speak in her defence.

If there is one thing in the picture that I can see it is that they are both happy. And I think that we should be celebrating this, a young couple that is in love.

They are young, why shouldn’t they be allowed to be happy. They look at each other the same way my wife and I looked at each other when we were young, happy and in the first wave of love.

I would also like to point out how young this girl is. We can’t see her face, but my guess is that she can’t be any older than twenty-five, and I think that it’s wrong that we attack a young girl for simply being in love.

They could be married for all we know. Ren is notoriously private and nothing can be found on him past his days in the First Order. That is why I don’t think that we should attack this poor girl who has done nothing wrong.

I feel that a lot of this animosity also stems from the fact that with the freedom of the press act, many journalists have found it hard to criticize him after the initial ‘let’s see how far we can push it’ tirade against him. With these new images, they feel that they can criticize him for something. It’s hard to criticize a man who managed to implement the child protection act that famously died a death on the Senate floor due to worries about funding. Because of this, it’s easy to go after someone who could just be the second most important person in the galaxy.

That being said, I do enjoy seeing some of the theories about who she is, ranging from the sublime (one of his officers) to the ridiculous (the last Jedi, although I am curious about the logistics of that one). 

In all, while it is natural to speculate as to the identity of this woman, it crosses a line when people begin to attack her. She’s young and in love and I see no harm in that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
